


长夜

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SL - Freeform, 沙李 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: SP，放置play，生姜放置，痛感强烈慎入，未成年禁止入内，R20。黯夜平行线。





	长夜

“你到底吃不吃？”沙瑞金看着对面李达康抗拒的眼神，声音已经沉到可怕。  
李达康今天本就不太顺，四处奔波一日晚上又被一个电话喊来予取予求，假意也好虚情也罢，怎么让人笑得出来。“沙瑞金，我既然答应过了，那床上爱怎么折腾都是你的事。现在这是要连我吃不吃饭也一并管了？”  
沙瑞金怒极反笑，好你个李达康，背地里赵东来的小动作天都快捅破了我还压着性子想慢慢算账，你倒好，非要敬酒不吃吃罚酒。  
“不吃是吧？那好，上楼。”沙瑞金扔下筷子，咣当两声，人已经在楼梯上了。李达康同样掷下筷子，将外套随手搭在椅背上，跟着上楼。  
卧室的灯亮的晃眼，李达康将两层窗帘全部拉好，站在床边深吸一口气，开始解衣扣。  
“我让你脱了吗？”沙瑞金坐在床边，看着李达康已经无比熟练却麻木的动作，莫名的更加不悦，“过来。”  
沙瑞金亲自动手，从皮带开始，一样一样缓缓剥离，在李达康眼前，不紧不慢。仿佛过了一个世纪的漫长，沙瑞金还算贴心开了空调，暴露在空气中的大片皮肤倒没感到太多不适。  
“睁开眼，手。”  
这样的把戏玩的也不少，李达康看了一眼手腕缠上的冰冷，接着他们就被拉到了背后，有些疼。用到它的时候沙瑞金总会“兽性大发”，不堪的画面掠过脑海，人却依旧没有服软的意思。他又不是玩偶，怎么可能真的没有情绪。  
盯着李达康看了半晌，看得人脸上就要绷不住的时候却转身下楼了。没让李达康疑惑多久沙瑞金就回来了，手里拿着几块儿巨大的生姜和小刀，又去端了一小盂冷开水。  
“知道要干什么吗？”  
李达康别过脸去，做什么不都一样。  
沙瑞金也没逼人开口，将李达康弄成跪趴的姿势，脸对着自己，拉了条毯子来帮李达康盖住背和腰，但灯光下显得更加苍白的臀瓣却一直裸着。每当沙瑞金貌似不经意往这边瞥一眼，李达康细长的手指就会下意识紧握成拳。  
“不准闭眼。”沙瑞金可谓温柔的揉了一通寸毛，低声警告。  
沙瑞金像做一件艺术品一样整理着生姜，削除外皮、剔除毛刺，并对粗大的部位进行修整，一点点打磨使外形平整，而顶端尽量圆滑。时不时用冷水冲洗，生姜散发的淡淡气味不断钻入鼻孔，可以说是香味，也带着辣度。  
当那些姜显出长约10厘米的手指形状时，李达康隐隐猜到沙瑞金要做什么，猛然睁大了眼睛，“你······这个不行！”  
生姜含的粗纤维较多，修整起来需要一定的时间和耐心，沙瑞金手上细细雕琢，唇边笑容却越来越轻松，“放心，我有分寸，不会出什么事的。”  
“你有分寸！”李达康气结，手被牢牢束缚在身后根本使不上力，“明天上午有会，我必须得去，沙书记——”  
“达康书记难道认为自己比我有分寸？”沙瑞金将第一个打磨好的生姜泡入冷开水，又拿起下一个，“给你提个醒，最近赵东来手伸的很长嘛，一个京州的公安局长，隔三差五往邻省跑······”  
李达康脑中嗡了一声，难道这么快就暴露了？赵东来会不会有危险，是怎么惊动的沙瑞金，有没有查到些东西。  
最后一块儿姜也泡入水中，沙瑞金稍微擦了下手，抬起李达康的下巴，“怎么，不解释点什么？”  
“解释什么。”李达康摸不准具体形式，只得暂时扛着观察事态。  
沙瑞金俯下身，在人耳边的细语如同情话一般：“达康，这次我会好好罚你。”  
床垫很软，久久维持一个姿势膝盖还是有些麻，稍稍挪动差点儿栽在沙瑞金怀中。扶李达康跪好，沙瑞金分开因紧张而有些僵硬的臀瓣，没用润滑剂，缓慢却仍是生硬的分开肠壁，这么多次了还是如此紧致。  
“不想受伤就放松。”沙瑞金也同时在穴口附近不断按摩，到底还是不愿真的弄伤了。  
“润滑剂不是更方便。”  
即使看不到脸，沙瑞金也能想象李达康蹙眉的样子，“不行，用了润滑剂，我准备了这么久的东西不就效果不好了吗？”  
李达康语塞，更加紧张了，生姜的味道越来越浓，下意识的就收紧了后穴。  
“最后一遍，放松。”沙瑞金的语气冷了下来。李达康深吸一口气，努力主动接纳入侵，毕竟不配合的后果往往是最坏的，他明天真的有个会。但愿沙瑞金不会太过火，但愿赵东来的事，仅仅是个警告。  
正走神，被手指撑开的甬道就抵进了异物，那东西真的进来了，圆滑的头部，被修整的毫无突兀的纤维甚至能感受到浅浅纹路。没有润滑剂，虽然有手指扩张过，十厘米的东西送进去还是有些吃力，凉凉的，比较硬，好在并没有出现想象中的苦楚，然而事情怎么可能这样轻易结束。  
“你知道怎么做，还有三分之一。”沙瑞金哄小孩一样的语气，在李达康听来很是不怀好意，却也没得选择。整根容纳之后，沙瑞金满意的送了一个绵长的吻，迅速整理好工具，又去洗了手。  
白瓷水盂里还泡着几根更加粗长的姜，算时间该差不多了。李达康突然止不住扭动的腰肢印证着这点，姜汁开始生效了。沙瑞金嘴角勾起一丝笑，一巴掌打了上去，响亮的一声，李达康反射性的收紧臀部，明显感觉生姜表面额外溢出层液体，浸在肠壁被撑开的所有褶皱里，立刻引来更大的刺激，火辣辣的灼烧感让泪液伴着一声惨叫一同跳出眼眶。  
“我打的不疼吧。”沙瑞金用手背拭去了李达康眼角的液体，没想到效果比想象中的还要强烈，心疼在所难免，好在这东西并不伤身。  
李达康拼了命的想要将身后那物排出去，肌肉的收缩却一次又一次的让肠壁跟姜汁更加紧密的接触，泪水便断了线。不知到底听没听清沙瑞金的话，李达康使劲摇头，腰没软，却比以往所有激烈的性事都更加难熬。  
“这就对了。”沙瑞金又一巴掌打了上去，同样清脆，却连红印都没怎么留下。接连不断的皮肉拍击声以及间接带来的灼烧感让李达康剧痛中更兼着羞愤，三五分钟便大汗淋漓。手指伸进甬道，取出已经变得温热的姜，又从水中取了一块儿将来不及合上的甬道撑得更开。  
火辣辣的感觉丝毫未减，水的冰凉又是一点刺激。“不要······”李达康奋力排斥侵犯，不过徒劳，膝盖也被死死压住，哪里扭得过。  
“好好想想，该怎么说。”沙瑞金将最后一段推了进去，进的更深，时间掌握的极好，看李达康的反应就知道疼痛没有断过。“你推荐的省厅厅长人选，这个时候搞起秘密行动了，是该重新审查呢，还是麻烦国富同志——”  
“不要······”疼痛将人折磨的疯了一般的摇头，依然不住挣扎，被锢在身后的手也一阵乱动勒出了红印。沙瑞金犹豫一下给李达康打开了手铐，却立刻被抓住了手腕，修剪齐整的指甲在上面深深嵌入，沙瑞金登时皱眉，看来真的疼的不轻。  
“达康。”沙瑞金看了一眼剩下的几根姜，还要用吗？  
获了自由的手立即不顾形象的摸到身后，沙瑞金竟也没阻拦，由着李达康以扭曲的姿势自行解放。东西被胡乱扔在一边，痛感应当并未消退，心放下来，身体自然跟着舒畅不少，李达康倒在床边大口喘着气。  
“达康，现在可以跟我讲讲赵东来了吧？”  
“赵东来到底怎么了？”李达康的确摸不清事情发展到了哪一步，最好还是沙瑞金先开口。然而在沙瑞金看来这就是死扛了，面上的怜惜转瞬即逝，钳子一般的手握住细腰，下一个又不由分说送了进去。  
“好好想想，我可不敢保证我的耐心还够你这么消磨多久。”把李达康抱起放在腿上，因为姿势进的更深的生姜被无意识挤压带来更为激烈的灼热，再度涌出的泪水不断糊在沙瑞金肩头，抽噎中嗓子已经开始变哑。  
凭着强大意志力，李达康终于稍稍平定了呼吸，毛绒绒的脑袋克制的蹭在沙瑞金颈侧，又努力仰起脸将不断抖动的薄唇贴在沙瑞金颊边。很满意这样的讨好，沙瑞金细细吻去一道咸涩，齿尖扫过脸颊。“想想怎么求我。”  
越来越敏感的肠壁接近崩溃边缘，李达康顾不得什么，胡乱扭动着，“求，求你，别再这样了，拿，拿出去，疼——”  
“愿意告诉我了？”沙瑞金温柔的替李达康抹着脸，执着的等着答复。李达康用尽力气不断点头，“求你。”  
沙瑞金点点头，手指探入后穴，将那根东西拉了出来，也该够了吧。“别慌，休息会儿再好好说，我相信你。”本不该出口的最后一句就这么随着一点愧疚和心疼冒了出来。  
疼痛中无比清醒的原本置身无底洞中的李达康忽然就有了一丝安心，不知为何胸口起伏的也更加剧烈。“是我让他去查的。”  
“他？”  
“赵东来。”察觉到沙瑞金似是吃醋的表情，李达康虽然毫不理解还是赶紧改了口。  
“解释。”  
“反击。”李达康自暴自弃一般甚至笑了一下，“是不是想再给我塞一根，还是再去削几根，一并弄进来，亲自上阵都免了。”  
沙瑞金暗暗叹了口气，面上不动声色，“理由。”  
“换了你会怎么做。”李达康撑着手坐了起来，望着天花板出神，同样不知为何就将心中的想法原原本本说了出来，不防备。  
“我大概会叫你后悔生出来。”沙瑞金笑了，“实在混不过去或许会放弃赵东来，再慢慢来。”  
李达康愣了一下，落下目光，却被这样的笑容透到了心底，何其相似。“你会吗？”  
“我不知道，不过你有机会选择。”沙瑞金再次吻上了李达康眼角，细瘦的手臂十分自然的环上了自己的肩头，这个吻终于移到唇边，无需投石问路就迎接了气息。交缠，甚至更为猛烈的回应。  
痛感完全消退，亲吻更是导火索一样，李达康的腿不自觉就缠上了沙瑞金的腰。  
察觉到这样的反应，意料之中，真正到来却不减惊喜，何况少了心底的抗拒。唇齿分离，彼此的气味依然浓烈，“达康，想要？”  
“想。”李达康把头埋在了沙瑞金肩头，不料沙瑞金居然放开了李达康，起身下床。李达康一贯行动家，伸手就扯住了沙瑞金衣角，仓促中扭曲的姿势让沙瑞金噗嗤一声笑了出来，“别慌，我去洗个手，怕一会儿碰到你眼睛。”想想又将李达康一起抱进了浴室，“给你也一起先洗洗。”  
雾气缭绕，整得人全身绯红，这具身体前所未有的火热，热情的向自己张开，极尽所能的回应。经历过这段时间能毫无障碍的放开，某种意义上也算是好事了，除去过分的小心、怨恨就算未了也多了理解，两人从灵魂到肉体本该如此合拍。  
至于长夜过后，又将以怎样面孔相对，就等它过去再理会。  
这澡洗了不知道多久，出来的时候沙瑞金抱在怀中的人的肚子十分不给面子的一声咕噜，李达康别过脸去，还是顺从诸方意见坐在餐桌前吃掉了重新热过的晚餐。  
回到床上，两人不知怎么，对视十秒后再次滚到了一起。  
精疲力竭时某个人才想起，他明天、不，已经是今天了，有个会。


End file.
